


Vanity Song Lyric Short One Shot Collection

by lovesewndingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesewndingle/pseuds/lovesewndingle
Summary: I've decided to take a song, take lyrics from the song and base Vanity AU one shots around that lyric. Let me know if you like them and if you have any song suggestions. I know they're a bit rubbish but...





	1. You Are The Reason - Calum Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Bails is mentioned in one of these but only by name, no more detail is given.

I’m losing my sleep, please come back now.

Charity tossed and turned again, furious with herself and her incapability to sleep. The television was showing only ‘Teleshopping’ and TV show reruns with the person doing sign language at the bottom of the screen. That’s when you know it’s late. She picked up her phone, seeing that it was almost half past three. She groaned and threw the duvet off of her, heading downstairs. She flicked the light switch on and jumped out of her skin. “Chas!” She said. She looked up from her bowl of cereal at her. “What?” She asked. “What are you doing up at this hour?” Charity asked. Chas frowned. “I could ask you the same thing!” She retorted. “I can’t stop thinking of Vanessa.” Charity admitted, quietly, sitting down on the sofa, across from the table Chas was sitting at. “Why are you sitting in the dark?” Charity quizzed. Chas shrugged. “I’d hoped it’d make me want to sleep… but here I am.” She said, pointing at the bowl. Charity sighed and lay head on the back of the sofa. “She'll text you soon. She knows you're sorry." Chas tried to comfort her cousin. Charity groaned. "Why do I always mess everything up?" She asked, a rhetorical question of course. "Because you're happy and that scares you." Chas answered.

There goes my mind racing, and you are the reason.

"But what if she isn't okay, Trace? Someone in this place must know something!" Charity stood up, again, throwing her arms in the air with exasperation too. Tracy sighed and looked up at her. "Charity, please sit down. They'll tell us an update when they know something." Charity's blonde hair had become flat and slightly greasy from the amount of times she ran her hands through it. She did as she was told, taking her plastic seat again. "I can't lose her, Trace. I can't." Her voice wavered and Tracy believed she was about to see Charity Dingle cry for the first time. "I hate this place. I hate the smell, I hate the beeping sounds, I hate the silence..." She was out of her seat again. Tracy groaned. "I'm going to get us some coffees. Please... stay here." Tracy stood up now too, needing to get away. But before Tracy had chance to leave, the waiting room door opened from the other side and in walked a nurse. "Miss Dingle, Miss Shankley... we've just brought Vanessa back from surgery. The bleed has stopped and she's in recovery. You'll be able to go through in around ten minutes."

If I could turn back the clock, I’d make sure the light defeated the dark.

“Charity, stop, please.” Vanessa grabbed her. “It was a nightmare. Come on, it’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.” She soothed. Charity was breathless, her mind swimming as the vivid dream encapsulated her. “Hey, hey, come on.” Vanessa held her tighter. “He… he was here. In this room. Watching us. Watching us sleep. He was stood over me. I could feel his breath on me and he reached out to touch me… It was so real.” Charity panted as her words fell into the air, quick and scared. Vanessa frowned. “Who?” She asked. “Bails.” Charity felt sick. “He’s never going to hurt you again. He’s gone.” Vanessa’s heart was breaking for the woman she loved so much. “I wish I could go back in time and find you when you were a kid. Find you and bring you to safety. To happiness and away from him.” She said, her voice cracking. Charity was silent, her heart thudding through her chest. “Maybe then, we could’ve had each other. I’d give anything to go back and meet you, befriend you and... save you.” Vanessa was trying her hardest not to cry. Charity knew she meant every single word. She nodded, looking at Vanessa who nodded in return and held her closer, the sound of the clock ticking, the only sound in the room. “I love you, you know.” Charity whispered. “I know.” Vanessa replied. “I love you, too.”

I don’t wanna fight no more.

Vanessa saw her mobile light up across the room but couldn’t be bothered to go and answer it. It was probably Chas wondering when she’d be home tonight. Or Tracy, asking her to borrow something to help her get ready. She couldn’t speak to them, not now. Instead, she stared at herself in the mirror, telling herself to pick out a dress for tonight. She held onto the towel that was tied around her body, brushing her wet hair out of her face. “You can do this. It’s just one night out. You don’t have to pull anyone. You just have to look like you’re having fun.” She whispered. Then she felt foolish. The madness had finally taken her. She was now talking to herself. Charity didn't care what she did and who she did it with. She didn't even want to be a couple. Vanessa sighed, an annoying mixture of sadness and irritation tainted her mood. She put on some music to take her mind off of the evening ahead and began to get ready. Half an hour later, she headed downstairs, picking up his purse and keys from the side table by the front door. She’d forgotten her phone on charge by her bedside. She opened the front door to see Kerry, Bernice, Priya and Tracy waiting for her. “Surprise!” Tracy said, excitedly. “We’re coming out on the razz with ya.” Kerry grinned. Inside the house, Vanessa’s phone flashed again. (3) Missed Calls from CHARITY.

I’d climb every mountain and swim every ocean, just to be with you and fix what I’ve broken.

Vanessa shook her head, not letting Charity speak to her. “Please, Charity. I don’t have the energy to fight anymore. We can discuss it tomorrow. It’s been a long day.” She said, standing. Charity stood up too, following Vanessa as she made her way to the recycling bin to dispose of the bottle of wine she’d drank through, waiting for Charity to come home. “If I could've made it back in time, I would've.. I know you're mad... please... just listen to me and let me explain...” Charity practically begged. Vanessa closed her eyes in frustration, the lines of fury still etched into her forehead. “I made all this effort... and you didn't even call me.” She almost whispered. Charity opened her mouth to speak, stepping forwards toward her. “Charity...” Vanessa warned, her hands up. Charity froze, watching as Vanessa began to clear away the cold food that was piping hot hours ago, the time they'd arranged to meet. Charity remained silent until she was done. Vanessa began to make her way to bed. “Do you want me to sleep down here?” Charity asked, quietly. Vanessa sighed, already halfway upstairs. “Do what you want, Charity. You usually do anyway.” She replied. And then she was gone. Charity pulled a ring box from her pocket. That's where she'd been. There was a big drama and delay with getting it, a long story she'd planned to explain... but it was too late.


	2. Delicate - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Bails is mentioned in one of these but only by name, no more detail is given.

My reputation’s never been worse, so you must like me for me…

Charity Dingle groans at the screen on her laptop and slams it closed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Vanessa Woodfield sits down beside her, a quizzical look on her face and a mug of tea in each of her hands. “What is it?” She asks, placing a mug down in front of her girlfriend. “I’m just sick of remembering.” Charity sighs, placing the laptop on the coffee table and sitting back in her seat. The frown lines on her forehead were deep. “What are they saying now?” Vanessa goes to open the laptop to read what was said but Charity softly places her hand on top of hers and shakes her head. “Please don’t look. It's..." She silences herself and takes a deep breath. The story of Bails' trial outcome had broken on the Hotten Courier website. "Have they named you?" Vanessa asks. Charity shakes her head. "Charity, the jury stuck by you, they listened and believed you. That's worth more than the thoughts of anyone who is faithful to that monster." She softly soothes. Charity nods and lays her head on Vanessa chest. 

Phone lights up my nightstand in the black, come here, you can meet me in the back…

Vanessa stares at the ceiling of her room, unable to sleep. It’s way after midnight and Johnny is fast asleep but her mind is awake. The room is suddenly illuminated, making her jump slightly. She turns to see her phone glowing in the dark.  
-Meet me.-  
The text says. Another one comes through as her thumb dances on how to reply.  
-Please, Ness.-  
It's Charity. Ever since that fateful night in the cellar, this relationship has been a quiet, secret. Something Vanessa tells herself will be the final time until it inevitably happens again, and again.  
-Johnny is asleep.-  
Vanessa is being strong. Not tonight.  
-Oh, come on. Tracy is home.-  
Vanessa frowns, wondering how Charity knows the location of her sister. She sighs as another text comes through.  
-I'm outside.-

 

Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet?

“Say that again.” Vanessa whispers, a soft smoke dancing around her mouth as her warm breath meets the cold air. Even though it’s dark, she knows they're both blushing. “I…” Charity rubs her hands together. Despite the fact she’s wearing gloves, her fingertips are like ice. “I’m embarrassed.” Charity grumbles, stamping a foot on the sparkling, white pavement. Vanessa smiles and looks at her. “I didn’t hear you, the kids are just... so loud.” She lies. The first snow fall of Winter had begun and Johnny and Moses had ran into the garden to see it, squealing with delight. “I said that I love you. And I know you heard me and now I’m embarrassed because this is still new.... You don’t need to say it back but you’re just not like anyone else I’ve met before and I-" Vanessa chuckles, stopping Charity's ramble. “I love you, too.” She replies, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss.

Stay here, honey, I don’t wanna share…

Vanessa yawns, waking up from her nap. She smiles her fiance, fast asleep on her chest. They're on the sofa in the back room of the Woolpack. They'd only closed their eyes for a second but they must have dozed off completely. "Muuuuuuuuuuum! Where are my trainers?" Noah called from the top of the stairs. Charity jumped, now awake. "Muuuuuuuuuuuuum!!!!" Noah shouted again. "They're in your wardrobe!" She replied, rubbing her eyes. "We must have fallen asleep." Vanessa said with a small laugh. "Oh, so you are alive." Chas appeared in the doorway. "Are you going to help out at any point today or are you letting a pregnant woman do all of the hard work?" She continued. Charity rolled her eyes. "I'm coming." She replied, getting up from her seat. "You two are going to have to shift from there. My programme starts in five minutes." Paddy's Father Bear Wolf said, walking into the room and grabbing the television remote. He tried his best to usher Vanessa from her seat. Vanessa sighed. "We really need to find a place of our own." She grumbled, holding onto Charity's hand as she began to walk away. "Soon." Charity confirmed, kissing her. 

Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I pretend you’re mine, all the damn time…

“Are you sure you don’t want something to drink?" Frank asks Vanessa, trying to get her attention. Vanessa shifts in her seat, awkwardly. She hadn't wanted to come here. Especially since Charity was working. "No, Dad. I'm fine." Vanessa assured her Father. Frank shrugged and headed to the bar. "What can I get you?" Charity asked him. Vanessa watched her across the room, laughing with the punters, accepting tips and pouring drinks. She wondered if she was straight or gay or even bisexual and then cursed herself for thinking that way. She didn't fancy Charity Dingle. No, absolutely not. She despised her. Couldn't think of anything worse than being with her. She absolutely didn't think of kissing her lips and feeling her hands on her. Goodness, no. She didn't think of what it would be like to make her laugh or hold her when she cried. That is definitely not something she thought about. Was it...?


End file.
